<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Must Be Nice by thekindworthreading</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683128">It Must Be Nice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading'>thekindworthreading</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamilton Month 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Fluff, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Thomas go shopping for their first toy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamilton Month 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Must Be Nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesucksbuthamiltondoesnt/gifts">lifesucksbuthamiltondoesnt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for day 12 of Jamilton Month - Toy and I had the time of my life writing that!</p><p>@LambsLams thank you for your comments they make me so happy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex and Thomas had done a lot of research, before actually walking into the shop to buy their first toy. Alex is still a bit nervous that they will get the wrong one or one that isn´t comfortable, but Thomas is pretty confident, that they´ll find the right one.</p><p>“We can ask someone to help us.”, Thomas suggests, but Alex shakes his head quickly.</p><p>“No, that would be even more embarrassing.”</p><p>Thomas rolls his eyes, but secretly agrees with his boyfriend, following him into the shop. They are both a bit overwhelmed with the sheer amount of toys in front of them, looking around helplessly.</p><p>“Let´s just start in the back?”, Alex proposes, and Thomas nods.</p><p>The walk down the aisle and Alex would never admit it, but he is pretty impressed at how many different toys there are. They stop in front of the last shelf, both staring at it, without making a move to do anything.</p><p>“So what about that one?”, Thomas asks finally, pointing at a red toy at the top of the shelf.</p><p>Alex instantly shakes his head.</p><p>“No, are you crazy. That´s far too big for the beginning.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. You think so?”</p><p>“Yes. I do. Didn´t you read the articles I sent you?”</p><p>“I did!”, Thomas says immediately.</p><p>“Of course, you did.”, Alex looks around for some time, before he points at a black toy, that´s significantly smaller. “More like that one.”</p><p>“But that doesn´t have a cool colour.”</p><p>Alex shrugs.</p><p>“Does it need to have a cool colour?”</p><p>“Yes it does! We want to have a fancy toy.”</p><p>Alex rolls his eyes, and points at a pink one, in the upper left corner. Thomas regards it for a moment, before he takes a step closer and takes it off the shelf. He frowns, holding it out to Alex.</p><p>“Don´t you think this one is a bit hard?”</p><p>Alex just stares at the toy and then looks back up at Thomas.</p><p>“Are you even allowed to touch it?”</p><p>Thomas shrugs.</p><p>“Why shouldn´t we be allowed to touch it?”</p><p>Alex still looks at the toy a bit suspiciously, before he takes it out of Thomas´ hand. As soon as he touches it, he shakes his head, handing it back to his boyfriend.</p><p>“No, this is definitely too hard, and the material feels weird.”</p><p>Thomas nods.</p><p>“Yeah, that wouldn´t be comfortable. I saw another shelf where they have toys with batteries, you wanna go look at them?”</p><p>Alex hesitates for a moment, before he nods.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, I don´t think I´m a big fan of them, but we can go take a look.”</p><p>As soon as they reach the shelf, Alex shakes his head.</p><p>“No. They all look weird and are far too big for now. Maybe in a few months.”</p><p>Thomas agrees, so the walk to a different shelf, this time with more colourful toys than on the one they looked at before.</p><p>“Those look pretty nice.”, Thomas comments instantly, and Alex rolls his eyes. “Oh my god, look there is a rainbow one, we have to get this one!”</p><p>Alex has to agree that it looks pretty great, even though it´s a bit bigger than he wanted to get.</p><p>“If the material is alright too, then maybe.”</p><p>Thomas grins at him, and Alex thinks he is far too excited about it, but at the same time he finds it pretty cute. Thomas takes the toy off the shelf, before handing it to Alex.</p><p>“That feels nice, right?”, Thomas asks, and Alex nods.</p><p>“Yeah, it kinda does, still a bit big, don´t you think?”</p><p>“But it looks gay! Come on we <em>have </em>to get it! Please, darling? I´ll do anything that you want.”</p><p>Alex smirks.</p><p>“Oh, anything, is that so?”, he asks, his voice low and seductive. “And what if I wanted to shove-“</p><p>“Don´t even go there.”, Thomas interrupts him. “But I´m sure you will find something for me to do.”</p><p>Alex pulls him down and presses a kiss to Thomas´ lips.</p><p>“Oh, believe me I will, sweetheart.”, he whispers, before he shoves Thomas away again. “You got your toy, now let´s get one for me.”</p><p>With that he turns around, walking away from Thomas.</p><p>“That isn´t <em>my</em> toy.”, he hears his boyfriend say behind him.</p><p>“Whatever.”, he calls over the shoulder.</p><p>He stops in front of a shelf they haven´t looked up yet, and is about to reach for a toy, when he freezes.</p><p>“Oh my god, Thomas.”, he whispers, and almost instantly, his boyfriend is by his side.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Instead of an answer, he points at a blue toy at the bottom of the shelf. Thomas looks at it for a moment, before he turns to Alex, his eyes wide.</p><p>“That one looks already used, doesn´t it?”, Alex asks, and Thomas nods slowly.</p><p>“Oh my god, you think someone used it and just put it back?”</p><p>Alex nods too, looking back at the toy.</p><p>“Should we, I don´t know, tell someone?”, he asks hesitantly, but Thomas shakes his head.</p><p>“No, let´s just pretend we didn´t see anything. Did you find a toy you like? I feel like we´ve spent too much time here already. That one woman who works here already looked at me weird.”</p><p>Alex chuckles.</p><p>“That is probably thanks to your new haircut and I´m still kinda thinking about that one black toy we saw at the beginning.”</p><p>Thomas groans.</p><p>“My hair looks great! And you really wanna get that thing?”</p><p>Alex pouts, but nods.</p><p>“Fine, tell me my hair looks great, then you´ll get it.”</p><p>Alex rolls his eyes.</p><p>“You have such a praise kink, oh my god. Yes, your hair looks amazing, love.”</p><p>“Okay, we´ll get the toy, but just because I love you.”, Thomas says finally, which earns him a grin from Alex.</p><p>“I love you too.”, he says with a wink.</p><p>Thomas rolls his eyes and shoves Alex in the direction of the aisle where he saw his toy, while the other man just laughs.</p><p>“Look. That is the perfect size.”, Alex says, taking one of them off the shelf. “Are we ready to go pay?”</p><p>“You mean am I ready to go pay.”, Thomas shoots back.</p><p>“I could pay for my own toy.”</p><p>“It is not your own toy, we will use it together.”</p><p>“Whatever. I could use it alone too.”</p><p>“Don´t you dare.”</p><p>Alex just blows him a kiss and walks up to the cash desk, putting his toy down.</p><p>“Have you found something that´s perfect for you?”, the girl behind it ask, and they both nod.</p><p>“Yeah, it was a bit hard to choose, but I think now we´re ready to get our first puppy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow and come talk to me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm &amp; leave comments! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>